Bajo La Lluvia
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Kendall sale a caminar en la lluvia para aclarar sus ideas. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿A quien ama más? ¿Jo o Carlos? Kenlos. One-Shot.


**HOLA! Soy yo otra vez!  
Si, lo se. Deberia estar trabajando en Trece Razones Porque pero la verdad es que no he estado de humor para esa historia... Prometo trabajar en el en estas vacaciones!**

**Yay vacaciones! Si se lo preguntaban, acabo de terminar la Secundaria! Ahora voy a la prepa... Todabia no salen las listas asi que crusen los dedos por mi.**

**Ultimamente he escrito varios One-Shots en mi cuaderno... y no, no es el de L. Es un nuevo cuaderno porque el otro lo perdi. Presiento que lo deje en la escuela, asi que ahora uso un cuaderno plateado :D**

**Tambien escribi un fic con smut! Esten al tanto de eso!**

**Ahora, debo descargar mis traumas... DEBO VER EL CAPITULO DE AYER DE BTR! Si alguen lee todo esto y tiene el link, por favor pasenmelo! **

**Ahora, esta es la parte en la que les platico la historia de este fic. Resulta que ayer en la noche estaba leyendo fics hasta tarde, y cuando se acabaron los capitulos ya eran como las 2:30. Resulta que estaba lloviendo y los rayos y truenos no me dejaban dormir asi que nacio este fic...  
Termine de escribirlo como a las 4 de la mañana... asi que mas vale que les guste.**

* * *

Genial. Siempre esta soleado en LA, y el día que decido salir a caminar, llueve. Ahora si estoy seguro de la vida me odia. ¿Qué hice para que Dios, el karma, o lo que sea, me odie tanto?

_Concéntrate Kendall! ¡Concéntrate!_ Me repito a mí mismo dentro de mi cabeza mientras la lluvia cae del cielo y me empapa hasta las ideas. Ahora, ¿Por qué salí a caminar? Ah, sí. Para aclarar mis sentimientos. Sí, porque… bueno… Carlos y yo… nos besamos.

Mi cabeza da vueltas de solo recordarlo. Como se sintieron sus suaves y temerosos labios moviéndose contra los míos… Y es que siento tantas cosas al mismo tiempo… Primero, esta Jo. Porque, yo la amo… o al menos eso creía. Ahora, con todo esto, ya no sé cómo se siente el amor. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Y hablo del tipo de amor que te hace querer abrazar y besar a esa persona. Porque hay otros tipos de amor; como el que siento por mi familia y mis otros dos mejores amigos, o el que siento por mis fans. Esos son otros tipos de amor.

Pero yo digo del bueno. Del que te hace querer quedarte dormido a su lado y abrazarlo mientras duermen. Del que te hace querer despertar todos los días por el resto de tu vida a su lado y poder mirar su primera sonrisa del día. Del que te hace querer ser la causa de esa sonrisa.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema otra vez. Estoy aquí, caminando por la calle, empapándome en la lluvia para organizar mis sentimientos. Para saber por quién siento ese tipo de amor: Carlos o Jo.

Como dije, amo a Jo. Pero lo que sentí cuando Carlos me besó fue único. Si con Jo siento fuegos artificiales, con Carlos siento fuegos completamente reales. Si con Jo siento una chispa, con Carlos como si un rayo pasara por todo mi cuerpo.

Y como de película de terror, un rayo cae a pocos metros de mí, partiendo un árbol a la mitad, tirándome al suelo por su fuerza. Las alarmas de los coches de alrededor se encienden. Hacen tanto ruido, que no me dejan pensar. Y entonces lo entiendo, ¡no hay nada que pensar!

Me incorporo y doy media vuelta con destino al Palmwoods. Si voy a hacer esto, debo hacerlo bien.

Llego al lobby del hotel más ensopado que una sopa Maruchan, mojando la alfombra. Seguramente dejare manchas en ella. Bitters me mira con una cara… pero lo ignoro. Lo ignoro junto a todas las miradas extrañadas que me dan los que están en el lobby y me dirijo a los elevadores.

Primero lo primero.

Me dirijo al departamento de mi rubia. Bueno "mi" rubia por poco tiempo. Y, es que, no hay forma de arreglar esto sin romper al menos un corazón. Y pues, le tocó a ella.

Mientras camino por el pasillo hasta su puerta, me preparo para todo tipo de reacciones: gritos, llanto, cachetadas, hasta un gracias quizá. Podría reaccionar de cualquier manera… Con las chicas nunca se sabe.

Toco su puerta suavemente, tosiendo un poco. Ahora solo falta que cache un resfriado. Genial.

Ella misma abre la puerta, lo cual es bueno. Así no tendré que pasar y esto será más rápido.

-Hola…

-Jo, tenemos que hablar- la interrumpo bruscamente. –Tenemos que terminar.

Su sonrisa se cae en un segundo mientras otro rayo cae en algún lado de la ciudad, haciendo un fuerte sonido.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunta con voz triste y me dan tantas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Pero no puedo. Ahora Carlos es mi prioridad.

-¡Carlos! –Lo había olvidado. ¡Me besó y yo solo me fui a caminar sin decir nada! ¡Debe estar pensando lo peor! –Debo irme.

Y con eso me doy media vuelta y camino hacia el 2J, dejándola ahí parada sin más explicaciones. Arreglare eso luego. Como dije, ahora Carlos es mi prioridad.

Al abrir la puerta, soy recibido por un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de James Diamond.

-Auch!

-¡Eso te pasa por romper el corazón de Carlitos!- grita dramáticamente. Sip, él es James Diamond.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un idiota. Ahora, ¿dónde está Carlos?- justo cuando termino la frase, otro puño conecta con mi cara. ¿Qué? ¿Hoy es el día de "Pégale a Kendall"? ¿Y quién diría que el pequeño genio tiene tanta fuerza?

-AUCH! No tenías por qué hacer eso, Logan, James ya me había golpeado. Ahora, ¿dónde está Carlos?

-En su cuarto- responde James entre dientes. Me dirijo para allá cuando Logan habla.

-¡Ni lo intentes, no quiere salir!

Lo ignoro y toco suavemente la puerta del cuarto que James y Carlos comparten. Al no escuchar respuesta pruebo abriendo la puerta. Con llave. Claro.

-¿Carlitos? Soy yo, Kendall.

Nada.

-¿No quieres hablar? Bien. Solo escucha… Yo- un trueno me interrumpe –Terminé con Jo – _otro_ _trueno_- Salí corriendo después de que me besaste- _otro_ –porque necesitaba organizar mis sentimientos- _otro_ –termine con Jo porque me di cuenta de que – _trueno_- de que – la puerta se abre de golpe para rebelar a un Carlos con ojos hinchados. No me gusta verlo así.

-¿de que qué?- sus grandes ojos cafés me miran directamente.

-De que te amo más que a nadie- cae otro rayo y todas las luces se apagan, dejándonos totalmente a oscuras. Esta debe ser la peor declaración de amor de la historia. Como dije, la vida me odia. Me odia con locura.

Puedo sentir unos brazos subir por mi pecho hasta rodear mi cuello, jalándome hasta que mis labios se encuentran con los de mi latico favorito. Y justo cuando siento ese rayo pasar por todo mi cuerpo, la luz vuelve. Carlos se separa de mis labios, pero mis brazos lo aprisionan por la cintura. Me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa única que ilumina toda su cara. Supongo que lo estoy mojando porque mira mi ropa y luego se separa de mí.

-¿Por qué estás tan mojado? – pregunta entre risitas.

-Es que… fui a caminar en la lluvia… tu sabes, para aclarar mis ideas.- contesto con una sonrisa, abrazándolo de nuevo por la cintura.

-¿Te diste cuenta que me amabas bajo la lluvia?

-Sip, bajo la lluvia.

* * *

**Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado! Este fic en especia tiene muchas peculiaridades. Como que NO es un Song-fic (al parecer solo mis Kenlos no lo son). Ademas, la narracion es diferente, como mas juvenil, yo que se. Cada rayo que hay en este fic fue escrito cuando caia un rayo en la tormenta que lo inspiro. Ademas, mi perrita (mi mascota) se llama Lluvia, asi que cada vez que la mencionaba me acordaba de ella :)**

**OTRA NOTICIA MUY IMPORTANTE! YA SOY BETA! Para los que no saben que es eso, spn unos lectores a los que contactas a travez de fanfic y les mandas tus historias para que las revisen (ortografia, gramatica, caracterizacion, etc.) y te mandan sus consejos y opiniones. Asi que, ya lo saben, puedo ayudarlos con sus fics!**

**Bueno... Les dejo mi tumblr para que por ahi puedan contactarme y motivarme para que actualice mas rapido. Ademas, ahi les aviso antes que nadie sobre los fics ;)** **bigtimemoch . tumblr . com (solo quiten los espacios)**

**Ahora, ya que saque todos mis traumas y dije todo lo que tenia que decir... los dejo en paz...**

**Dejen su review! Galletas de chocolate psicologicas para todos los que dejen review!**

**Love**

**Moch 3**


End file.
